


【雀驼】不分手

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Summary: ABO





	【雀驼】不分手

雀驼abo

也就三秒，朴佑镇就撬开了林煐岷的门。隔着门就能闻到的细微的酸酸甜甜的甜橙香味现在充斥着整个房间。客厅的桌面上稀稀拉拉的散落着几只打空的抑制剂，朴佑镇轻笑一声，呵，果然呢。最近频繁出入警局，总能闻到一阵若有若无的香味，满屋子的beta警官们闻不见，他可是能清清楚楚的嗅到这股天香，多日不见，分化为Omega竟然还不辞职，林煐岷胆子可真大，以为就算贴了阻隔贴就能完全掩盖身上的气味吗。

不可避免的，审讯的时候，朴佑镇坏心眼的释放出强烈的alpha气息，泥土一般清新的森林气息带着一阵压制感，beta同事感受不到，仍旧公事公办的审讯着。朴佑镇有一搭没一搭的回答着问题，观察着对面林警官的表现，果然发现林警官局促的紧张起来，慌慌张张的离开了座位跑了出去，说是不太舒服，同事一脸茫然，不明白怎么了。朴佑镇当然没什么罪，他就是进来看看林煐岷的，被放出来以后，他从墙上翻下，跟在林煐岷身后回家。

屋内，朴佑镇低头一看，通往卧室的地毯上，有细微的水渍，他顺着香气和水渍走向房内，房内空无一人，水渍延伸到衣柜口，衣柜传来细微压抑的呻吟声。香味越发浓郁，朴佑镇打开柜门。这是一副怎样的画面。林煐岷闭着眼咬着黑色衬衣领带，面色潮红，蜷成一团，一只勉强支撑着身体，一只手在靠近臀部的衣柜板上摩擦着，深色的裤子早已湿透了。

几乎是看见这一幕的一瞬间，沉郁森林感一般的的橡苔香气盖过了甜橙味，林煐岷更加难耐地呻吟了起来，哼哼唧唧的。朴佑镇一把把他从衣柜里拖了出来，林煐岷被强大的alpha气息压制，又处于发情期，软软糯糯的依附着朴佑镇被抱上了床。眼睛勉强着睁开一条缝，林警官认出了朴佑镇。

“你，放...开我....”虚弱的他说不出更多的话。

朴佑镇仿佛没听到一样，大力一扯，衬衫的扣子都崩开了，顺势还把裤子也扯了下来。林煐岷本能的，像往常一样，挣扎着想要蹭上朴佑镇的身体，朴佑镇俯身靠近他的耳垂用嘴唇轻轻的摩擦了几下，含在嘴里，像含着棒棒糖一样品尝着。然后由上至下，亲吻吮吸撕咬着林煐岷的肌肤，留下一道道青紫的痕迹。

“确定要放开吗？”  
林煐岷逐渐意识涣散，无助的闷哼，“想要。”  
“想要什么？”  
“被...被填满。”林煐岷眼角染上情欲的颜色，红扑扑的脸竟然有些可爱，像初雪的红梅一般，这样顺从的林煐岷他好久没见到了。松松垮垮的警服还挂在身上，本来还想给林煐岷慢慢扩张的朴佑镇似乎想起了什么。

“看清楚我是谁。”朴佑镇掐住林煐岷的脸颊肉，掐出一道红痕，强迫他睁开眼看向自己。  
“佑...佑镇...你”林煐岷颤颤巍巍的说出破碎的音节，似乎是恢复了一些理智，看着朴佑镇深不见底的眼眸，像夜晚中那一片汪洋大海，暗涌的海浪，仿佛要将他吞灭。求生的本能让林煐岷迫切的想要推开他。

推开的动作很轻，但朴佑镇却像被狠狠重击了一般，不管不顾地拖住林煐岷软嫩的臀肉就插了进去。  
“啊！痛！”  
有一段时间未被开发的后穴虽然足够湿滑，一时也难适应朴佑镇的尺寸。朴佑镇看着林煐岷吃痛地皱起的眉头撅起的嘴，似乎很满足，紧致的软肉一阵阵吮吸着他的巨大，浪潮一波一波冲击着大脑。他失去理智，按着林煐岷继续大力抽插着，幅度大到红红的软肉一点一点的被带出来，整个屋子只有林煐岷孟浪的呻吟喘息声和交合处黏黏腻腻的水渍声。

随着几次进出，后穴渐渐适应了朴佑镇的粗大，朴佑镇轻车熟路的找到林煐岷的那块掩藏着的软肉，一深一浅的研磨着。  
“还分手吗？”朴佑镇居高临下的望着林煐岷，放慢了动作在穴口打着圈，手上也不闲着，一会熟练地套弄着林煐岷高昂的性器一会揪揪舔舔粉嫩挺立的乳头。巨大的空虚感袭来，林煐岷溃不成军，红润的脸庞满是挣扎，嘴唇咬出了血也不肯开口，也不肯发出一点声音，臀部却情不自禁的向朴佑镇的欲龙蹭过去，不安的扭动着，被褥都被蹭乱了。

“说啊！”朴佑镇没什么耐心，一把把林煐岷扯到床沿翻过去，一巴掌拍向他的臀，留下一个鲜红的掌印。林煐岷浑身一抖，趴在床上把头埋进去，委屈的呜咽声响起，闭上的眼眸溢出滚烫的泪水，身上却更难耐了，撅着屁股向朴佑镇的手靠近。

朴佑镇到底是不舍，掰过林煐岷的头轻轻的含住他流血的嘴唇，舌尖撬开牙关准确捉住柔软的舌头交缠了一阵，手顺势抚摸上林煐岷红肿而又干净的腺体，不用力轻轻啃咬舔舐着，林煐岷再也克制不住哼哼唧唧的呻吟出来，分身也再次挺立起来。感觉今天要被他拆骨入腹，林煐岷分不清自己是委屈还是生理的眼泪，怎么也流不尽。朴佑镇给他擦了擦泪水，恶魔又开始做约定了。  
“哥，我们玩个游戏吧。”  
“我数30下，到369的时候，我就用力点好不好。你要是能不叫出来，我就放过你。”

林煐岷深知朴佑镇根本不会放过他，但他也反抗不了，认命的埋着头接受接下来的一切。  
“1——2——，——3！”朴佑镇根本不按等差时间数数，后入的姿势一下子捅进最里面。好在林煐岷早有心理准备，默默地承受了这一下。  
“呀，还挺能忍的嘛。”  
数数还在继续，林煐岷开始期待369的到来。结果朴佑镇果然坏心眼的不按约定，数到20的时候，这一下又急又重，直击林煐岷的那一方软肉，林煐岷措手不及，咬住身下的被褥，艰难的忍了下去，痒意流淌在全身。

朴佑镇像逗着一直无助的小野猫玩乐一样，抓住林煐岷的臀部往窗边移动。随着挪动的动作，肉棒在穴内不受控制的胡乱戳弄着，更加刺激，林煐岷克制不住，娇媚的呻吟声溢出了口。

“哥输了噢，真没用。”朴佑镇拉开窗帘，把他禁锢在冰冷的落地窗上。落日的余晖洒落在他们身上，楼下小区花园的小孩们刚刚结束游戏，手拉着手回家。这一幕实在太过纯净，林煐岷猛烈的挣扎着要离开，朴佑镇按着他不让他挪动一丝一毫，热烫肉棒抵着臀部跃跃欲试。冰冷的玻璃就像他此刻的心一样沉寂，林煐岷放弃挣扎，任由朴佑镇掐住他的脖子，分开他的双腿，将粗长凸起脉络的阴茎送入他的后穴中，硬物直达最深处，撑开了林煐岷的生殖腔，被迫入侵的瞬间，林煐岷有些刺痛，胳膊无助的想要抓住什么支撑，却抓不住。

“让大家看看，我们刚正不阿，英姿飒爽的林警官，是怎么被按在落地窗前，当着大家的面，被操的，多么淫荡。”

随着言语的刺激和朴佑镇强有力的抽插，酥麻感像浪潮一样从尾椎附近直击天灵盖，再传至四肢肺腑，林煐岷管不了那么多了，身子越来越软，臀部开始迎合朴佑镇的动作，刻意忽略窗下来往的人群，仰着头贴在窗上助力。

“唔。”朴佑镇看到林煐岷开始享受故意不让他好过，突然大力的刺入，又不肯进入了。  
“给我。”林煐岷哭到嘶哑的颤音乞求着。  
“给你什么？”朴佑镇步步紧逼。  
“操我…啊！”  
"操谁？大声点！"  
"操…小番茄…啊！慢一点唔。"  
汹涌的快感滔天，朴佑镇再次卖力的动了起来。林煐岷这次彻底乖觉了，顺从的嘤嘤呀呀的叫了起来。

房间最后只剩下两个人粗重的喘息声，林煐岷仰着脖子，曲线弧度优美至极，致命的快感让他有些缺氧，他也不敢往下看。  
“啊~要到了，佑镇呐，嗯~嘤”  
伴随甜腻的呻吟呻吟声，朴佑镇意识也逐渐集中于一点。  
“一起。”  
十几下快速抽插之后，一阵热流充斥了林煐岷的后穴，玻璃上也沾满了林煐岷射出的精液，朴佑镇扶着林煐岷的嫩臀喘息着享受这一刻的绝妙。缓过神来，拉出一点分身，他低头欣赏了一下被自己操的红肿不堪的小穴流出白灼的液体，褶皱还一缩一缩的吞吐着，色情的很。朴佑镇又堵住了林煐岷的穴口挪着他去浴室。

浴室里，淋浴的热水冲刷着头顶，林煐岷已经十分清醒了，情潮褪去，理智又占了上风。

“朴佑镇，这是最后一次。”倔强的圆眼睛写满了真挚，朴佑镇气血上涌，返身回卧室拿来了什么东西。金属的碰撞声让林煐岷有些害怕，朴佑镇并不给他时间害怕，手铐已经把他的右手拷在了浴室挂毛巾的横梁上。随即而来的激烈的身体搏斗让热气腾腾的浴室水花四溅，可终究还是敌不过朴佑镇，朴佑镇绕了个圈，把林煐岷的双手拷成X型。

“要离开是吗？”猩红的双眼预示着接下来的行为，朴佑镇干脆利落的咬在了林煐岷的腺体上，注入了橡苔味的气息。林煐岷顺从的可怕，反正就算分开，他也没想过要和其他人在一起。罢了，唉，反正分不开了。

朴佑镇抬起头，看到水流冲击下林煐岷身上斑驳的印记，在白皙皮肤和透明的水流下显出一种凌虐的美感，勾起了他内心的施虐的冲动。他架起林煐岷的一条腿搁在浴室门扶手上，就着潺潺的流水，往红肿的肉穴内，插进了他肿胀的阴茎。

林煐岷最近吃胖了一点，腰上的肉软嫩顺滑，朴佑镇一边进出一边揉捏着，林煐岷放弃抵抗，沉浸在腰和穴内的快感中沉浮，像一根浮木一样，随着朴佑镇的动作起起伏伏。热气升腾，分不清是快感还是狭小的空间让他们有些缺氧。朴佑镇推开浴室门，林煐岷的腿因这个变故张开的更大，林煐岷抱住朴佑镇的后背，挠出一道道红痕。

"嘶，你属猫的吗？还是一只野猫。"

背后的浴室玻璃冰凉刺骨，林煐岷的小穴温暖湿润又细腻，冰火两重天。每次朴佑镇出去的时候，穴里的媚肉都像念念不舍一样挽留，像千万张小嘴紧紧地吮吸着肉棒。  
“哥的穴真是名穴呢，好暖啊。”  
"好会吸。"  
朴佑镇停下来低头亲了亲乖巧的林煐岷，雾气凝结在睫毛上化成一颗颗露珠，林煐岷清纯透彻的双眼噙着晨露一样的生理泪水，就这样可怜的望着他。

“乖，马上给你。”朴佑镇看着心疼，胯下加快了速度，肉刃不断连根没入，沉甸甸的囊袋击打着林煐岷娇嫩的股间，肉穴不断分泌出更多的液体，很快被水流冲刷掉。胯下浓密粗硬的毛发随着朴佑镇的顶弄不断摩擦着林煐岷的卵蛋和外翻的肉穴，酥酥麻麻的痒麻感汇聚起来，林煐岷兴奋地高声淫叫着，快感支配了所有的感官，前所未有的高潮向他袭来。

“嗯…啊~你~啊要到了啊呀呀呀呀”林煐岷手脚紧绷，射了出来，全身瘫软下来，被朴佑镇和手铐提拉着。朴佑镇感受到林煐岷肉穴强劲快速的收缩，射意盎然，差一点也射了出来，感受着后穴一阵一阵的收缩，手揉了一把林煐岷红肿的乳头。果然身下的人骤然一抖，没有了身体的支撑，更加瘫软，手铐把手腕勒出几道深红的印记，甚至磨破了肌肤。朴佑镇给他解了下来，林煐岷瘫坐在地上，茫然的缓神。

朴佑镇抬着自己的阴茎不打招呼就插进了林煐岷的嘴里。没有了力气，不想被继续折磨，林煐岷下意识的吞吐了起来，舌尖在马眼上划着圈圈，手在囊袋及以上的位置抚摸套弄，速度越来越快。快感如狂风暴雨般卷席而来，朴佑镇手没进林煐岷的头发，按着他的后脑勺深入，龟头卡进喉管。突如其来的深喉让林煐岷有些难受，哭着摇了起头，朴佑镇充耳不闻，大力抽插在林煐岷的口腔，牙齿偶尔冲撞在肉棒上，林煐岷的舌尖还在卖力讨好着，朴佑镇觉得差不多了。随着几下快速的抽动，林煐岷含了一嘴白灼的液体，液体顺着嘴的边缘流下来。因为被浓腻的腥味呛到，林煐岷咳嗽了一声，吞进去了一些液体。这下可更委屈了，可怜巴巴的看着朴佑镇，拉着他的小拇指。

朴佑镇觉得这下林煐岷大概是说不出什么分手的鬼话了，安慰的亲了一口林煐岷的唇，抱了抱他。

“我爱你。”


End file.
